Melina Aporia
Melina, The Guardian of Doubt, is role-played by Orion's Dagger. History When Melina was ten, her mother had met up with an old friend. This friend had joined a troupe of travelling musicians in the years that he'd last met Melina's mother. It was the day of a major festival in the area, and all of the inns in the city were full. Remembering his friend he decided to seek her out and see if she would help them. Melina, however, was opposed to her mother's apparent eagerness to let them into their home. The next day Melina, woke to find herself the only one left in her home. Her mother, the traveling musicians, the servants, they had all disappeared. All except for her mother's friend. He had stayed behind, singing a song from somewhere within the house. Melina's mind sealed those next few traumatic hours off from her memory. Impossible crazy things had happened during this, but she couldn't handle it. She doesn't even remember what music is anymore. Sometimes the mere sound of a tune will put her into an unreasonable state for an unknowable amount of time. She lived on the streets for two years after that event. Melina was found by Hephaestus when she was age twelve. She never told him how she ended up in the state he found her, broken and tattered, and he never asked. Melina was put to work as his assistant so that she could "earn her keep." On her seventeenth birthday, an untimely event changed her life. Although she's never shared the details with anyone, she became a sort of guardian because of it, and distanced herself from other people. Even Hephaestus himself at first, but after a time she decided he was someone she was sure she could trust. Appearance Melina is willowy and tall, her grey eyes seem to read a person's very soul and have been described as extremely unsettling. Her hair is a shining black with several streaks of jade green. She wears a long grey dress as well as a pair of grey gloves when working. Her casual clothes are a pair of grey jeans and a grey tank-top with the graphic "NO;LIES"' '''on it. Personality She's rather distrustful of others, and tends to block others voices out with her umbrella if they become too loud. She would rather avoid others if possible, and can be rather snarky toward those who won't leave her alone. Abilities Melina can understand a persons thought process, and bring doubt to them using what she knows about them. She can also use slips of marked paper to separate people almost permanently after they have lost sight of each other for even a moment. Using Hephaestus' Umbrella, she can shy off any force headed at her, be it wind, water, stones, or even light, sympathy, and love. Relationships [[Hephaestus|'Hephaestus']] - Her guardian. He took her in when she was miserable and alone, and she has been living at his forge ever since. He is currently the only one she has been able to bring herself to trust. He forged her umbrella not long after taking her in, as a means of protecting herself. [[Yriscal Gaudin|'Yriscal Gaudin']] - The cause of all her misery. He tricked her mother and tortured Melina herself. She can no longer stand music of any kind. She cannot even remember the word, her mind completely shut it out. 'Hauser Siblings' - While she was shopping for food supplies for Hephaestus' cyclops workers, the siblings started a fight in the city's market. Annoyed, and with myriad food covering strewn across her clothes, she threw a talisman between the two of them, separating them and propelling them in opposite directions for several miles, immediately ending the battle. This caused the two to be unable to meet each other until a member of the guardian alliance firmly asked her to undo her talisman. While she no longer uses talismans against them, she will personally step between them if they show up in the same city as her. [[Ink and Jasper|'Ink']]' '- She is a wary friend of Ink's, and gives him talismans to ward of Jasper. Unfortunately, the brothers' power is far too strong for the talismans, and eats away at them. This makes the talismans only able to deter Jasper for a couple days, if even that long. Trivia * The word a''poria is a word that in some ways means "the expression of doubt" Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:Orion's Dagger Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Characters who lost family members Category:Power users Category:Adopted